for better or worse
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Ia akan selalu kembali pada gadis itu. / untuk #PasirJingga #OkiKaguWeek Day 5 & untuk ulang tahun Shaun the Rabbit / warning inside


**A/N:** Untuk #PasirJingga #OkiKaguWeek Day 5 sekaligus untuk kado ulang tahun **Shaun the Rabbit** yang jatuh tepat pada _Okikagu Day_ ~

 _Happy birthday, Shaun!_

Maap ya kubuat OkiKagu-nya gak _fluffy_ gini :""" gaje pula hiksu. Tapi mogamoga suka :'))))

(Karena hari kelima ini _prompt-_ nya bebas, aku pake _prompt_ internasionalnya, yah, _alcohol_.)

Selamat membaca!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 _ **for better or worse**_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 _[warned! Adult theme, mature content_ _everywhere_ _, profanity language, OkiKagu slight OkiHijiOki, slight HijiMitsu]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ia terbangun dengan kepala yang serasa berputar. Tiga botol _dom perignon_ dan ia menyerah pada _hangover_. Ia butuh segelas air, atau mandi, atau mungkin tidur lagi.

Apapun, ia hanya tidak butuh ingatan semalam.

[ _ingatan tentang bibir bergincu merah menyala yang ia beri kecupan, kulit seputih porselen yang ia beri jejak cinta (haha_ _cinta_ _), dan mata birunya yang menyalak, dan oranye sepinggangnya, dan semua sensasi ketika mereka sampai di puncak—_ ]

Sougo tidak butuh itu semua (sekarang; mungkin beda lagi nanti malam).

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara kucuran air yang teredam dari pintu di seberang ruangan. Sougo putuskan ia juga tidak butuh mandi.

Di antara lipatan selimut dan seprai yang tak karuan (terima kasih pada keliaran gadis itu), ia letakkan setumpuk uang, kemudian, melenggang pergi tanpa menolehkan kepala lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia ingin mati.

Salah. Ia ingin _orang itu_ mati.

Tapi ia tahu, mungkin wanita tersayangnya akan mati jika _orang itu_ mati.

Jadi siapa yang sebaiknya mati?

"Sou- _chan_ , akhir-akhir ini kenapa selalu pulang pagi?"

Suara lembut mendesaknya kembali. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa suara wanita ini terdengar menyenangkan sekaligus memuakkan di telinganya, kenapa, kenapa suaranya begitu ia cinta sekaligus benci dengan segenap hatinya?

[ _karena kau tak akan pernah memiliki_ _dia_ _, mungkin?_ ]

Sougo nyaris tersedak kopi yang ia minum. Suara si gadis kerap menjawab pertanyaannya yang tak terucap. _Persetan, tahu apa si jalang itu. Tahu apa dia?_

"Aku lembur, _Aneue_ ," dusta yang kesekian kali. Baginya memang berdusta adalah perkara mudah. Seperti menggunakan pedang dalam sebuah pertarungan.

Desah napas khawatir sebelum _aneue-_ nya berujar, "kau harus jaga kesehatanmu, Sou- _chan_."

Bungsu Okita menggumam tak jelas seraya meminum kopinya lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Pahit, sudah pasti, berbeda dengan _dom perignon_ yang ia tenggak setiap malam.

"Omong-omong, semalam Toushirou- _san_ datang."

"Benarkah?" suaranya mungkin bergetar, tetap saja, terlalu substil untuk disadari lawan bicara.

"Ya," Mitsuba selalu pucat, selalu, terkecuali ketika menyebut nama dan bercerita tentang pria itu. "Kami membicarakan soal rencana pernikahan nanti."

Ia membayangkan meja di hadapannya terbanting, bersamaan dengan piring dan gelas yang pecah, sarapan dan kopi yang tumpah. Ia bayangkan dirinya tertawa kemudian menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Karena demi Tuhan ia rela membayangkan apa saja, asal bukan kimono formal yang membalut tubuh lelaki itu, dan gegap gempita di antara semaraknya pesta, tari-tarian, musik pengiring, doa-doa, sedang _bukan_ ia yang menjadi pendampingnya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar," senyum dan semburat kemerahan dari wajah di depannya membuat Sougo sadar bahwa tak sepantasnya ia berpikir demikian. Bahwa tak seharusnya ia berpikir (meski hanya berpikir) untuk merenggut _apa_ yang wanita itu punya.

"Hm, aku juga," baginya berdusta adalah perkara mudah. Seperti menggunakan pedang dalam sebuah pertarungan. Seperti membunuh hatinya perlahan-lahan.

Ah, ia ingin mati saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, ia kembali datang.

Ya, ia selalu kembali datang ke tempat ini meski ia berjanji tak akan pernah lagi. Meski setiap ia membuka matanya di pagi hari, ia akan diliputi rasa bersalah, penyesalan yang tak berkesudahan. Tetap saja ia akan kembali. Ke tempat yang sama.

Untuk menjumpai gadis yang sama.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak butuh uangmu, 'kan?"

Sougo tidak terkejut ketika setumpuk uang dilemparkan ke meja kaca di hadapannya. Justru ia akan terkejut jika gadis ini tidak menimbulkan keramaian hingga presensinya memancing atensi orang-orang di sekitar.

"Tapi aku memakai jasamu semalam, Nona _China_."

Ia selalu memanggilnya begitu. Separuh karena ingin mengejek statusnya yang merupakan imigran ilegal. Separuh lagi karena preferensinya, ya, ya, ia senang melihat ekspresi gadis itu tiap kali ia memanggilnya demikian.

Gadis itu duduk tepat di sisinya, sengaja, sembari menuangkan _dom perignon_ dari botol pertama yang ia pesan.

"Aku bekerja di sini sebagai _hostess_ ; pelayan, bukan wanita panggilan. Aku tidak tidur dengan sembarang orang untuk mendapatkan uang, Tuan Sadis."

"Kalau begitu," ia ingin berhenti bertanya namun sudah terlambat ketika lidahnya bergerak di luar nalar, "kenapa kau tidur denganku?"

Gadis itu terpaku, alisnya saling bertautan, menatapnya terheran-heran.

"Aku punya waktu luang dan menurutku kau lumayan tampan. Kenapa tidak? Tapi kau— ini bukan tentangku, 'kan? Ini _tentangmu_."

Sougo ingin menulikan telinganya saja kalau bisa.

"Kenapa kau ingin tidur denganku, eh?"

Ia tahu gadis itu _tahu,_ dan ia benci retorika yang gadis itu ucapkan tanpa beban.

Ia benci ketika malam menua dan ia terpedaya botol-botol alkohol, dan melupakan janjinya untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan si gadis, lantas mereka _bermain-main_ di kamar sewaan yang nomornya ia hapal di luar kepala, menukar kecupan kemudian lidah saling membalas, gigit, hisap, lalu sentuh hingga menyentak.

"Katakan namaku, _katakan Sougo_."

Ia benci suaranya yang terdengar berbeda, benci ketika gadis di bawahnya tertawa geli sekali mendengar perintahnya (walau ia pasti akan menuruti perintah itu). Tapi kemudian, tidak seperti yang dulu-dulu, ia justru melengkungkan senyuman yang terlalu kentara palsu sembari berujar, "lalu kau akan memanggilku apa? Hijikata- _san_?"

Ia benci setelah semua yang ia lakukan, ia tak bisa menyingkirkan nama itu dari dalam ingatannya,

 _dari dalam hatinya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya ia men-skip kepulangannya, memilih langsung ke tempatnya bekerja meski hari masih terlalu dini untuk disebut pagi. Sougo tak peduli.

Meski begitu ia tahu, kalau bukan yang paling tahu, bahwa markas Shinsegumi tidak kosong dan sunyi pada jam-jam segini. Selalu ada bunyi tak-tak ketika pedang kayu dihentakkan. Satu, dua, satu, dua, yang dialunkan Wakil Ketua.

Tiba-tiba ia menyesali langkah-langkahnya yang menuntunnya ke tempat ini.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini, Sougo."

Ia tidak menyahut. Memilih duduk di beranda dan bersandar pada pilar kayu yang ada. Mendengar suaranya pagi-pagi begini adalah ide buruk.

"Mengabaikanku, huh?"

Pria itu menghentikan latihannya, menyambar handuk dan buru-buru duduk. Disulutnya sebatang rokok di genggaman sebelum menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan bilang-bilang Mitsuba kalau aku masih merokok, ya," ia terkekeh di sela-sela asap yang membumbung tinggi.

 _Seakan aku bisa membicarakanmu di depannya saja._

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau," ia melempar tatapannya pada hamparan langit yang luas, "kau tidak senang dengan ide pernikahanku dengan Mitsuba. Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Oh, ya, ya, aku menyukaimu, Hijikata- _san,_ " _sangat menyukaimu._

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau—"

"Kau bodoh, ya?"

Toushirou tidak mengerti arah percakapan ini. Atau ia memang tidak mengerti saja kemauan pemuda ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Sougo menyeringai tajam. Ia sangat tahu adalah ide buruk menemui pria ini pagi-pagi terutama hanya ada mereka berdua saja di tempat ini. Ia _sangat_ tahu karena setelahnya ia seperti kehilangan akal sehat, menarik kerah si pria erat-erat, membungkam mulut dia dengan mulutnya sendiri, rapat.

Ia bisa rasakan bau mint dan nikotin yang mengalir di antara napasnya. Untuk sepersekian detik, Toushirou dilumpuhkan oleh keterkejutan, tetapi ketika Sougo menariknya lebih dalam, ia sadar apa yang telah terjadi lantas memberontak untuk melepaskan diri.

Sougo mengernyit ketika sebuah tinju bersarang di pipinya. Tinju kedua menyusul di pipi satunya agar ia segera menyerah dengan tindakannya.

"Kau sudah gila, ya!"

Ia mengusap lukanya yang membiru sembari mengumpat ketika rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, Hijikata- _san,_ " ia tidak tahu kalau ia masih bisa tersenyum dengan benar, tapi, ya, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dan berujar, " _aku menyukaimu_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katakan ia bodoh ketika untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia datang lagi ke tempat ini.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tidak jatuh miskin dengan datang kemari nyaris setiap hari."

Ia juga heran, untuk alasan yang berbeda. Kenapa ia merasa masalahnya akan selesai dengan menjumpai si _China_. Karena seperti yang sudah-sudah terjadi, tak ada satupun masalahnya yang selesai, tambah parah, mungkin. Ia pikir ia hanya kabur selama ini.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau dapatkan dari semua ini? Tidur denganku, dan sekarang bahkan mengobatiku?"

Untuk satu waktu dalam hidupnya, dalam pertemuan mereka, dan obrolan-obrolan mereka yang tak jelas juntrungannya, dan ketika mereka berdebat hal yang tak penting, atau bercinta tanpa cinta, Sougo pikir untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sang gadis mengumbar ekspresi itu padanya.

Senyuman yang hambar, menarik memang, tetapi ia membencinya.

"Karena aku sama sepertimu."

Sougo mendengus sangsi.

"Bedanya, aku tidak melarikan diri."

Ia ingin marah, tetapi jika ia marah artinya ia mengkonfirmasi ucapan si gadis, dan _kalah_. Ia tidak ingin kalah, pada si gadis, pada takdirnya yang menyedihkan, pada kakaknya dan Hijikata dan Hijikata dan Hijikata dan barangkali saja, pada hatinya. Maka dari itu ia hanya menggumamkan _terserah_ sebagai balasan pada kata-kata si gadis barusan.

"Hei," ia kembali pada tawanya yang biasa ketika melanjutkan, "untuk kali ini, _kali ini saja_ , kau boleh minta layanan ekstra, Tuan Sadis."

Senyuman hambar tanpa sengaja terlengkung lagi di bibirnya. Mungkin bukan hambar, mungkin ada duka yang tak bisa Sougo terjemahkan.

"Sayang sekali. Malam ini aku hanya ingin minum-minum sampai pagi."

 _Karena aku tak akan tahan melihat ekspresimu itu, China._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sougo tak pandai membaca pertanda.

Ia tahu malam itu ada yang berbeda, tetapi ia hanya mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Aku mau gadis _China_ yang biasa."

" _China_?" gadis _hostess_ berkuncir dua itu kebingungan, kemudian memanggil _hostess_ lainnya.

"Oh Kagura, ya? Kemarin dia dijemput kakak laki-lakinya. Kurasa sekarang sudah pulang ke _China_."

"Eh? Bukannya ada yang bilang dia akan tinggal dengan kenalannya di Jepang?" gadis lain menimpali.

Tetapi, pada akhirnya, tak ada yang tahu kemana si gadis pergi.

Satu hal yang tak Sougo sadari, malam ini, ia melupakan Hijikata Toushirou sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ke empat belas, dan ia tetap memutuskan untuk datang.

Siapa tahu, _siapa tahu_ , gadis itu akan kembali sambil memamerkan tawanya, kemudian mengejek bahwa ia kesepian tanpanya.

Ia memang kesepian, asal tahu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ke tiga puluh dua, ia belum pailit ternyata.

 _Aneue_ -nya kerap bertanya-tanya, tetapi ia masa bodoh dengan semuanya. Masa bodoh dengan pernikahan mereka. _Masa bodoh dengan Hijikata_.

Kemana perginya Kagura?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dom perignon_ terasa menyiksa tanpa kawan mengobrol, jadi Sougo putuskan tak ada malam ke lima puluh satu dan seterusnya.

Ia memilih untuk mencari tanpa arah di setiap pelosok jalan dan kota Edo. Di setiap gang sempit dan pemukiman kumuh.

Setiap malam menuju pagi, ia akan pulang tanpa membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kau di mana, China?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _Aku tidak tidur dengan sembarang orang untuk mendapatkan uang, Tuan Sadis."_ ]

.

[ _"Ini bukan tentangku, 'kan? Ini tentangmu."_ ]

.

[ _"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tidak jatuh miskin dengan datang kemari nyaris setiap hari."_ ]

.

[ _"Karena aku sama sepertimu. Bedanya, aku tidak melarikan diri."_ ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kutebak kau mentertawai betapa menyedihkannya aku, 'kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _China, aku mencint—tch!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku patroli di sebelah sana saja, Hijikata- _san_."

"Kau menghindariku?"

Sougo pikir ia akan tertawa, karena setelah sekian lama kata-kata itu jadi terdengar konyol di telinganya.

"Tidak."

"Mengenai kata-katamu waktu itu—"

Sougo berbalik, segera memotong ucapan pria itu, "lupakan saja kata-kataku yang dulu."

Hijikata meginjak puntung rokok yang ia buang di atas tanah bersalju, "kalau bisa juga sudah kulupakan, bodoh."

Sekarang gantian Sougo yang merasa kesal, "anggap saja aku khilaf, oke?"

"Hei, tapi kau merebut cium—"

"Lalala, aku tidak mau dengar. Eh tunggu, kau tidak pernah mencium _aneue_? Pfftttt..."

Sougo berani bersumpah melihat wajah itu merona merah dan urat-urat kesal tercetak jelas di dahinya, "SOUGO."

Belum sempat terjadi perkelahian, tangan Hijikata ditarik oleh seseorang yang berlalu lalang.

"Hei, hei, berisik sekali, sih, ini bukan musim kawin, 'kan. Lagipula kalian polisi, kenapa malah bertengkar di tengah jalan. Cih, mengganggu saja."

"Sudah-sudah, Gin- _san_. Mungkin ada perpecahan internal. Lebih baik kita segera kembali, kasihan Kagura- _chan_ menunggu kita terlalu lama."

Dan dua orang itu berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Toushirou yang mencak-mencak karena kesal telah disepelakan, serta Sougo yang membeku diam.

 _Kagura? Kagura katanya, 'kan?_

Sougo tak ingin berharap, tetapi ia lelah menunggu. Sougo putuskan untuk bertaruh pada apapun, bahkan pada kedua _samurai_ asing itu.

Mengabaikan Toushirou dan panggilannya yang menyiratkan rasa bingung, ia setengah berlari menyusul kedua orang itu. Jalan licin nyaris membuatnya tergelincir, tapi ia sudah tak peduli lagi.

"Tunggu!" ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kedua orang itu. Mereka menoleh bingung, merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa yang membuat seorang polisi sampai mengejar dengan susah payah.

"Kalian mengenal Kagura?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia bilang, dia mengenalmu."

Sougo ingin mencubit lengannya, barangkali ini semua hanya mimpi di siang hari, karena gadis itu berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan segala hal yang masih tampak serupa seolah mereka tak pernah berpisah sampai berbulan-bulan. Seolah waktu tak pernah menyentuhnya.

Tetapi melihat kehadiran Sougo, wajah gadis itu bagaimanapun terlihat bingung untuk beberapa saat yang singkat, sampai ia tertawa, sungguh, tertawa renyah, keras sekali.

 _Lihat, 'kan, ia mentertawaiku?_

Tapi Sougo tak merasa kesal sama sekali dengan tawa yang ia dengar.

"Aku memang mengenalnya, _mungkin_."

"Mungkin?" Sougo membeo, tak percaya. _Apa maksudmu?_

"Iya, _mungkin_ ," Kagura berjalan menghampirinya, "karena pemuda yang kutahu tak akan bersusah-susah mencari keberadaanku."

Kalimat itu bukan lelucon, seharusnya itu sindiran telak. Namun Sougo pikir ia tak punya pilihan lain selain tertawa dan mengakuinya, "kau benar, Nona _China_ , pemuda yang kau temui dulu itu sudah tak ada lagi."

 _Karena pemuda yang sekarang adalah yang mencintaimu segenap hati._ ***

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[**_ _omake_ _ **]**_

"Omong-omong, _Danna_ , aku harus menyiapkan uang berapa banyak untuk _membelinya_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **the end**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Entah _bittersweet-_ nya kerasa atau enggak, hiks :") tapi akoe puazzz nyiksa Sougo dua kali khukhukhu. Untung endingnya ketemu, ya, sini cium kaki _onee-san_ , dulu, Sougo, biar pernikahannya berkah #digamparSougo

Sudahlah, kupamit saja. Oya sekali, lagi

 _Happy OkiKagu Week! Happy OkiKagu Day! Happy Birthday_ (buat Shaun)!


End file.
